


Borrow Some Sugar

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Creampie, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Prompt: Jared loves his new Appartment, and the married neighbor Jensen. Jensen is 9 month pregnant and he gets his new neighbor Jared to fuck and creampie him every fucking day





	Borrow Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter than I wanted, but the deadline is tomorrow. So... here.

Jared was he new guy for about a week before he met his next door neighbor. They ran into each other in the laundry room in the basement. Jared had weekends off from the office and used that time to do his washing instead of trying to squeeze it in on a weeknight. He was also new to the city and didn't really have any place to be otherwise, anyway.

 

Jensen had waddled in halfway through Jared's wash cycle. His belly was huge and rivaled the basket of laundry balanced on his hip. He had to walk through the door sideways to keep everything balanced and make sure he would fit. Jared had no idea he had a pregnancy kink until then.

 

Of course, in hindsight he thinks maybe he just has a Jensen kink.

 

Jared had eyed the other man while pretending to read his book. Jensen moved around fluidly despite his bump and managed to help himself just fine. He got his loads in and running and settled in a chair two chairs down from Jared. Then he looked over, right at him, and said, “I know, you'd never guess I'm nine months, huh?”

 

Jared's eyes widened and before he could stop himself he let out a burst of laughter. He wasn't as sneaky as he'd been thinking he supposed. Jensen introduced himself and they chatted. Turns out his marriage was one of convince and the baby would be good company for the man.

 

By the time Jensen's laundry was in the dryer Jared was between his legs on said dryer. Fucking up into him like he'd never fucked anyone before. Okay, so maybe it's pregnancy  _ and _ Jensen.

 

The next day Jared was relaxing on the couch, catching up on shows he'd recorded during the previous week. He had half his attention on the TV, the other half focused on his growing caseload at the office. There was a knock at the door and he opened it without looking through the peephole.

 

Jared's eyebrows shot up at the sight of his neighbor, Jensen smiling a bit shyly at him. Jared rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled back.

 

“Hey, man. Is everything alright?” Jared hadn't really given much thought to when he'd see Jensen again, he just didn't think it'd be so soon.

 

“Yeah, uh. Just wondering if I could borrow some sugar?” Jensen's smile was small and innocent looking. A look that he'd obviously perfected but still didn't appear natural on his face. Jared narrowed his eyes at the shorter man and backed into his apartment, holding the door open.

 

Jensen nodded at him and waddled in, looking around unabashed. Jared closed the door and watched his neighbor look around his place. He noticed Jensen didn't bring anything to put sugar in. They stood in silence for a few moments before Jensen turned to look at Jared.

 

“So, uh. Doing some baking?” Jared asked awkwardly, motioning to the kitchen. Jensen followed him, a hand cradling his baby bump and a sly smile on his closed lips.

 

“No, now that you mention it,” Jensen finally replied as the taller man reached to the top shelf of a cabinet for some cane sugar. Jared tilted his head with furrowed eyebrows then closed the cabinet door. When he turned around Jensen was right there, all up in his space. His swollen stomach rubbing Jared's flat one.

 

“That wasn't really the sugar I was talking about.” As soon as the words left his lips they were crashing onto Jared's. Jared made a surprised sound and barely resisted parting his lips when Jensen ran his tongue over them. Finally, Jared got his whits together and grabbed Jensen's shoulders, holding him back.

 

“Jensen, what are we doing?” His breath was shaky and he was just happy he got the words out. Jensen's fingers gripped his trim waist as he leaned in.

 

“We are two attractive men having a good time. I like em big. You lie em pregnant. Win, win,” Jensen said emphasizing the word ‘big’ with a gentle squeeze to Jared's growing erection. He taller man groaned and moved a hand to the back of Jensen's neck.

 

“Jesus, but you're married!” Jared didn't feel the protest as strongly as his voice made it sound. Jensen grinned and flicked his tongue out to lick at Jared's chin.

 

“It's okay, babe. He won't mind, honest. In fact, he might even thank you for taking such good care of me while he's away. This pregnancy is  _ killing _ me! I'm so horny all the time. Please, Jared,” Jensen said the last bit dark and soft.

 

It was probably the word please. Jared was a sucker for unprompted begging. He pulled Jensen in and covered his lips with his own. The pregnant man groaned into it and pressed closer. They were lost in making out until Jared felt the baby kick, hard. He groaned again and pushed Jensen away, spinning him around and bending him over the small kitchen table.

 

Jensen chuckled a bit and held onto the sides of the table as Jared pulled at the elastic band of his pregnancy pants. He wiggled his bare ass once his pants were around his ankles and bit his bottom lip.

 

“Shit, Jen. Something about you like this. I may just have to knock you up again myself when you have this kid,” Jared said reverently as he ran his hands over Jensen's ass cheeks and up his back. Jensen wiggles again, trying to get his neighbor to hurry this along.

 

Jared his his knees on the kitchen floor and pulled Jensen's cheeks apart to reveal his already swollen rim. He leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over it, grinning when the pregnant man groaned.

 

“You're already looking used there, Jensen. Were you playing with yourself today?” He asked before leaning back in to slide the pointed top of his muscle around his loosening hole.

 

“No!” Jensen whined out, arching his back the best he could. “No, its the baby. All the pressure, I'm always swollen and sensitive.” It was like he was trying to drive Jared crazy, saying all the right things to make the blood rush south.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Jen!” He growled before diving in. He nipped and sucked and licked all over Jensen's ass. Once the muscle was loose enough he added a finger alongside his tongue and crooked it a few directions, looking for that specific spot-

 

Jensen cried out and arched further, bending his knees and coming up on his toes. Jared cradled one hand under an ass cheek and pushed up, his other pumping two fingers in and out while he licked over the man's balls.

 

“Shit, Jared. Stop, I'm gonna-” Jensen's forehead it the table as he started rocking his hips into Jared's face and whining, wishing Jared would touch his cock, or back up, or give him more.

 

“Uh, uh,” Jared hummed sealing his lips over Jensen's hole. Then his hand was wrapped around the other man's cock and he pumped while he sucked hard. Jensen came with a shout, his whole body going rigid against Jared's kitchen table.

 

He was panting and floppy-lazy when Jared flipped him over, lifted his legs over his shoulders. Jared paused to get a look of the other man's face before pushing his cock inside him in one smooth motion.

 

Jensen's head trashed back and forth on the table, his hands scrabbled for Jared but couldn't reach him around his own belly. Jared stood next to the table, watching and grinning.

 

“Just relax, Jen. This is what you came for, right? I've got you, let me take care of everything,” Jared all but whispered through panted breath. Jensen whined again but relaxed, gripping the edge of he table on either side of his hips. When the man on the table had settled Jared started moving.

 

He was slow at first, dragging until the crown was tugging at the other man’s rim, then slowly pushing back in. Once inside he moved his hips in tiny thrusts, prodding at Jensen’s prostate mercilessly. Jensen’s head slammed back into the table so hard it should have been painful, but the pregnant man didn’t seem to pay it any mind.

 

The weight of the baby on his spine made it uncomfortable to move too much, he couldn’t thrust his hips into Jared’s like he wanted to. For all intents and purposes he was unable to move without a restraint on him. And for some reason that was hotter than anything he’d ever experienced in his life.

 

Jared kept up the slow, small movements. His own grip on Jensen’s thighs sure to leave bruises for his husband to find. Jared thought he liked that idea; of Jensen’s husband seeing Jared’s claim on his body. Jensen whined, and tried to pull with his hands finally it dawned on him that Jared might be waiting for something.

 

He squeezed his legs a little, hugging his ankles around Jared’s neck, and relaxed the best he could.

 

“Jared, please. Please fuck me.” The man above him growled animalistically and thrust hard. Jensen cried out at the pleasure of the force and his grip tightened when Jared didn’t stop. If he hadn’t reacted so quickly he might have been shoved up the table. And that is exactly what he’d been begging for.

 

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared growled out between pants as he pounded the pregnant man’s ass. “That baby makes you so fucking tight. Hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen. Definitely gonna keep you knocked up.” Jared’s dirty talk had Jensen close and when he tried to reach around his belly Jared slapped his hand away.

 

“You hold onto the table, Jen. Don’t let you. You’re going to come on my cock.” Jared leaned over him as far as he could, his chest pressing to Jensen’s swollen belly as he rutted like a dog.

 

“Maybe I’ll train you, eh? Make sure you only come when I’m inside you. From nothing else,” Jared’s breath was hot on his chest and his words made Jensen whine again.

 

“Shit, the mouth on you,” he panted out, trying to arch his back and groaning frustratedly when he couldn’t move. He needed more, just a little more. Something, anything, and he would be there.

 

“Jared, please!” he whined arching his head back to offer his neck. Jared didn’t hesitate, for fear that Jensen would retract his offer. He lunged forward, trapping Jensen’s cock against his baby bump, pushing his own chest against the swell, and latched his teeth right where shoulder met neck.

 

Jensen cried out as Jared felt the cock between them twitch and sticky warmth spread over his lower stomach. Jensen’s channel squeezed impossibly tight and Jared growled around the flesh in his mouth as he pumped his seed into the already bred man underneath him.

 

When Jensen finally relaxed and Jared started to go soft they lay on the table, panting. Jared licked over the teeth marks in Jensen’s neck, happy he hadn’t broken the skin. There would still be a wonderful bruise there for at least a week.

 

Jensen’s eyes were hooded, a goofy smile across his face. Jared leaned down and rubbed the other man’s nose with his own, unsure if he’s allowed to kiss him or not. Finally, Jared stood with a groan, his back tweaked just a little from the awkward position. When he stretched back his soft dick fell from Jensen’s impossible swollen hole and they both groaned.

 

When Jared looked down at the man still spread out on the table his mouth watered and his cock gave a valiant twitch. He dropped to his knees and pushed Jensen’s ass cheeks apart again, his eyes focused on the gaping hole.

 

“Holy shit, Jen. How is this even comfortable?” His rim was swollen and stretched at the same time, he could see the pink of Jensen’s inner walls where the damned kitchen light shown in. And he could see his come, seeping out from deep within the pregnant man. Clearly he hadn’t gotten in deep enough. He’d have to try again later.

 

For now he took a careful finger and scooped up the flow that spilled, pushing it gently back inside. Jensen groaned and held the backs of his own knees, spreading himself for Jared to get his fill.

 

Jared bit his lip at the warmth and tightness of Jensen’s channel. Fuck he really was getting a pregnancy kink. If he could fuck this man all day every day and still have him tight as a virgin it’d be the best thing ever.


End file.
